Ehlen
Ehlen est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria . Il est l'un des 10 guerriers lourds recrutables et peut être trouvé dans le Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Histoire À l'origine un mercenaire, travaillant principalement dans la région de Gerabellum, Ehlen vint à la rescousse de Crescent, une jeune fille utilisée comme monnaie d'échange dans l'invasion de Gerabellum, qui initia guerre de Camille Hill en 572 CC (la ville: Camille) . Il prit ainsi part à la guerre aux côtés de l'armée de libération de Gerabellum. Son nom fut souvent sité au sommet de la liste des dix-sept commandants de Camille, qui incluait seulement les plus valeureux guerriers. Il était un combattant tenace et surmonta de nombreuses épreuves au cours de son vivant. Les gens le regardaient avec crainte et admiration. Il reçu ainsi, grâce à ses prouesses sur les champs de batailles, le surnom de "Ehlen, le Demi-Dieu". Il écuma le monde après la guerre, aux côtés de Crescent dans un rôle qu'il qualifie lui même de paternel. En 580 CC, ils rejoignirent tout deux la cause de la dynastie Rosetta, sous la direction de Xehnon. Ils devinrent ainsi généraux aux côtés de Ehrde, d'Adonnis "L'épée noir" et plus tard de Celes "la princesse guerrière", deux autres figures parmis les "17". Ehlen a ainsi été nommé Général horizon de la garde royal de Rosetta: les Chevaliers du Soleil. Il participa à la guerre d'un an, qui débuta en 581 C.C '(soit un an plus tard). Il y démontra son incroyable habileté au combat, en commandant seul et en tenant sa position face aux deux puissances majeures de Paltierre et de Dipan. Cependant, après la bataille de la Passe d'Artolia, tendue aux forces d'Ehrde, (par la reine Phyress et dirigées par Farant) Il mourut en protegeant Crescent d'une attaque inattendue de Revenants. Ehlen semble préoccupé par une dichotomie, entre essayer de faire une différence et peut-être, en conséquence, mener une vie solitaire et se fondre dans la masse pour éviter tout danger. Après sa libération, lorsque vous le rencontrez, il explique que, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'enfants dans sa première vie, il voit Crescent comme sa propre fille, et est pour lui la seule famille qu'il possède. Il semble également désireux d'avoir bien servi Silmeria. Combat En dépit de son titre de "Demi-Dieu", les states d'Ehlen sont peu impressionnants pour un guerrier lourd. Il prend également beaucoup de temps pour apprendre Plongeon Aérien. Il rejoindra votre partie avec un Hrunting, casque d'argent, plastron d'argent, Poignet d'Argent et des Jambières d'argent. Son habileté initiale est Coup double. ''Attaques: *Swing structural -initial-thumb|306px *Swing brutal -initial- *Rayon Terrifiant -intial- *Swing Latteral -niveau 8- *Mot Interdit-niveau 16- *projection du pied-niveau 24- *Influx dorsale -niveau 32- *Cascade Sanglante -niveau 40- *Plongeon Aérien -niveau 48- *Sonic Edge -Porte Divine- ''Tolérance élémentaire'': Soul Crush Ehlen utilise le Soul Crush standart des guerriers lourds , "Evocation de l'âme". Il crira "Follow the path to destruction" avant de l'utiliser. (C'est à dire "Suivez la voie de la destruction!") Lieu de la relique Une épée à deux mains dans le Palais du Dragon Vénéré, a trouvé dans la chambre deux fois à la gauche de la porte scellée par magie, situé dans la zone accessible par la pierre de Halo. Ehlen a 30% de chance d'apparaître. Gerald et Guilm sont les autres options possibles. Ehlen dira: «Si je peux vous aider, qu'importe les moyens, je le ferais" quand vous l'enrôler. Libération Quand vous êtes sur le point de libération Ehlen, Il demandera "Puis-je quitter vos rangs?" si vous poursuivez, il partira sur les mots: "Je vous souhaite le meilleur sans moi." Après avoir été libéré, Ehlen apparaîtra deux écrans vers la gauche du point de sauvegarde des Bois anciens. Il vous donnera 50.000 OTH si vous allez le voir avant la fin du chapitre 4. Conversation Ehlen peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des cinq personnages au début d'une bataille, si elles se trouvent dans la même équipe: sa protégée Crescent, Xehnon qu'il a servi, Adonis et Ehrde, et Celes même s'il ne l'a jamais rencontrée dans sa vie mortelle. Pour les anglophobes, Valkyrie profile wiki vous propose une traduction maison: ''Anglais'': *'''Crescent :Ehlen: What will you do? Will we fight together again? :Crescent: I will stand by you till death divides us again. *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: Ehlen, you paid me many great services in our old life. :Ehlen: You do not need to thank me. I fought for the same thing you did. *'Adonis' :Ehlen: It's been a long time, Adonis. You can think what you will, but I never hated you. :Adonis: The sight of you makes me sick! Stay out of my face! *'Ehrde' :Ehlen: Ah, Ehrde! Together, we will be strong! :Ehrde: Don't talk to me. :Ehlen: You haven't changed. *'Celes' :Ehlen: I do not believe that I had the honour of meeting you in our former lives. :Celes: It wasn't until the war began that I joined you and your allies. : ''Français'': *'Crescent' :Ehlen: Que vas-tu faire? Alons-nous combattre ensemble une nouvelle fois? :Crescent: Je me tiendrais à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare à nouveau. *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: Ehlen, tu m'as rendu de nombreux grands services dans ton ancienne vie. :Ehlen: Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. J'ai combattu pour les mêmes raisons que toi. *'Adonis' :Ehlen: Ca fait un bail, Adonis. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais je ne t'ai jamais haï. :Adonis: Ta seul vue me rend malade! Reste loin de moi! *'Ehrde' :Ehlen: Ah, Ehrde! Ensemble nous serons fort! :Ehrde: Ne m'adresse pas la parole. :Ehlen: Tu n'as pas changé. *'Celes' :Ehlen: Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer dans nos vies antérieures. :Celes: Ce n'est que lorsque la guerre avait déjà commencé que je vous ai rejoint, vous et vos alliés. Etymologie Ehlen peut être une variation du prénom "Helen" ou "Hélenne" au masculin, un nom basé sur helios, le mot grec pour «soleil», donc qui signifie "brillant, ardent". Il pourrait donc être une référence à l'esprit de bataille de Ehlen ou à son apparition dans le combat. Helios désigne aussi la personnification divine du soleil dans la mythologie grecque, créant ainsi un lien avec Ehlen et son surnom de "Demi-Dieux". Divers *Ehlen a la même voix que le doubleur de Gerald, Guilm, Mithra et Khanon. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de bataille. *Ehlen est l'un des deux personnages dans le jeu avec toutes les tolérance élémentaires positives. L'autre est Celes. *L'un des Einherjar de Hrist, qui apparaît brièvement dans le Hall du Valhalla, est un dérivé de palette violette de Ehlen. Galerie Ehlengreatimage.jpg|Artwork grande taille elhen2.jpg|Posture d'Ehlen en fin de combat original: http://themasterll.net/11_MLLVvp2.htm Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Personnages